memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Lexington (NCC-1709)
| launched = reference stardate 1/8912 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = , Mark Rousseau, Robert Wesley, William C. Perinal | status = active (2285); succeeded in name by prototype (stardate 2/2506) }} The USS ''Lexington'' (alternately registered as NCC-1709, NCC-1703 or NCC-1704) was a Federation starship, a heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the late 23rd century. ( ) One of the original batch of thirteen Constitution-class built, the Lexington was commissioned and launched on reference stardate 1/8912, having been authorized for construction on stardate 0965. ( ; ; }}) :The referred to ''Lexington as a "class I" "mk-IX" ship with registry number of NCC-1703, which was perpetuated in Starfleet Command. Later FASA RPG publications identified it as "class XI" "mk I", with registry agreeing with canon at NCC-1709, while gave registry as NCC-1704.'' History In the late 2240s, the Lexington was under the command of Captain . The Lexington had shore leave at Risa, and her officers had regaled Elisa Corso with tales of their own academy experiences. She had been the only applicant accepted from Risa that year. Specialists from every department had run a spin on their departments' advantages, with Captain Korolev even letting her sit in the center seat. ( ) In the early 2250s, the Lexington, along with the , were en route to join the , the , and the to reinforce the fleet, due to the gathering crisis over the destruction of Starbase 18. ) The Lexington completed two five-year missions (2248-2253 and 2253-2257), before Captain Mark Rousseau assumed command in 2258. Rousseau commanded the Lexington until 2264, when he retired from Starfleet, and allowed Commodore Robert Wesley to assume command. ( ) On reference stardate 2/0304, the Lexington was refit as a mk III starship. ( ) On reference stardate 2/0702, the Lexington was reported as being lost, her whereabouts unknown. ( ) ::The FASA continuity indicates that this ''Lexington remained missing, and eventually replaced with a new Lexington with the same registry in the 2280s. However, the Lexington s appearance in subsequent episodes and media following this date could indicate that the Lexington was eventually recovered, possibly, explaining why she was undergoing repairs in .'' In 2267, the Lexington was one of several starships undergoing repairs at Starbase 11. ( ). A few months later, the Lexington rendezvoused with the USS Enterprise, so that they could transport Ambassador Robert Fox to Eminiar VII. ( ) In mid-2267, the Lexington led a fleet to Organia that included the , , eight other unnamed starships, two starships, a few ships, and various cargo and support vessels. ( ; ) Not long afterwards, while en route to Deep Space Station K-7, the Klingon Empire succeeded in slipping aboard the Lexington the surgically-altered Human-lookalike agent Gralmek, who, while wearing a Starfleet crew uniform, assassinated Federation VIP Arne Darvin, disposed of the corpse, and assumed Darvin's identity during the subsequent Tribble incident on the station. ( ) In late 2267, the Lexington was assigned a diplomatic mission with the Rithrim. Because of the possible language problems, the Enterprise s Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was temporarily assigned aboard. The Lexington succeeded in its mission with the Rithrim, and assisted the Enterprise in stopping raiders from attacking colonies in the Xaridian system. ( ) In late 2267, the Lexington and the came to the aid of the Enterprise, when she was left powerless after sling-shotting through a star when attempting to escape Adrik Thorsen and his allies. ( }}) Likewise around the same time (in late 2267), the Lexington encountered the after crossing the Neutral Zone in order to rescue a ship in distress. Fortunately, Commodore Wesley was able to avoid combat, and both ships went on their way. ( ) In 2268, the Lexington led war games against the Enterprise to assess the capabilities of the M-5 multitronic computer, along with the USS Excalibur, , and the . The war games became a real war when the M-5 went insane and started attacking the fleet with full weapons. The Enterprise crew was able to stop the computer, but not before the entire crew of the Excalibur was killed. Lexington herself was severely damaged, with 53 members of her crew dying in the attack. ( ) Later that year, the Lexington escorted a damaged Enterprise back to the Wagner Outpost after she had suffered an attack by the Ravens. ( ) Sometime prior to 2269, Commodore Wesley retired from Starfleet and accepted the governorship of Mantilles colony. ( ) By the later part of 2269, Wesley had returned to Starfleet, and was once again in command of the Lexington when that vessel responded to a distress call from the in the Delta Triangle region. ( ) In late 2269, the Lexington along with the rendezvoused with the Enterprise delivering Ambassador Richard Jourdan and Secretary of Protocol Kim Li Wing of the Federation Council of Intercultural Affairs to open diplomatic affairs with the Patrian Republic. The Lexington later returned to pick up Ambassador Jourdan and Secretary Wing. ( ) In 2270, the Lexington had arrived at Starbase 25, and had shore leave scheduled at the starbase. The Enterprise had arrived a week earlier. ( ) As of 2270, the Lexington was assigned to Sector 90.4 to defend the planet and the Guardian of Forever located on the planet's surface. Shortly thereafter, the Lexington, with assistance from Captain Kirk and the Enterprise, fought off a Romulan attack on Gateway, led by Commander Tal. ( ) Circa early 2282, the Lexington repelled a brutal force of Cuthkuran pirate vessels at Gamme Rhejia, the site of a Federation colony, forcing one of the attacking Cuthkuran fighter-craft to crashland on the planet. However, in direct violation of orders, Chief medical officer Doctor Abigail Wilson commandeered a shuttlecraft from the starship, and ventured planetside to treat any injured Cuthkuran survivors and save them from vengeful colonists, placing the Lexington herself at risk and forcing delay of pursuit of the remaining intruders. As a result, Dr. Wilson was forced to "retire" from Starfleet under charges of insubordination. ( ) In 2285, the Lexington was a part of the Federation fleet led by the to stop an invasion from the Mirror Universe, but greeted the instead. The Lexington escorted the Excelsior to Spacedock. ( ) Sometime during the Lexington s service life, she was commanded by Captain William C. Perinal. During his command, the Lexington discovered the homeworld of the mysterious race known as "the s". ( ) Prior to her being refitted, both the Lexington and the Enterprise defend a Federation colony from attack by Klingon battlecruisers. ( }}) The Lexington was refit to the specifications, outfitted as a command cruiser (CC), by the 2280s decade. The ship was easily modifiable with additional technology to become the advanced command cruiser (CC+). ( }}) ::No history or fate is established for this vessel in ''Starfleet Command, as its name was randomly assigned to a cruiser vessel by the game software.'' After being refitted, both the Lexington and the Enterprise were ordered by Starfleet Intelligence to rendezvous in an asteroid field near the Federation-Klingon border. ( }}) Tyler Garth served aboard the Lexington at some point in his career. ( ) Crew Manifest * Commanding Officer: ** Captain (2240s ?) ** Captain Mark Rousseau (2258-2264) ** Commodore Robert Wesley (2264-c.2268, c.2270) ** Captain William C. Perinal (unknown) * Executive Officer: ** Wynn Samuels (2260s) ** Lieutenant Commander Tivra Ivari (2270s) * Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Tivra Ivari (2260s) *Chief Medical Officer: ** Peder Coss (2260s) ** Abigail Wilson (2280s) * Communications: ** Lieutenant Baila (2260s) ** Lieutenant Nyota Uhura (2267) * Helmsman: ** Lieutenant Lee Kelso ** Berriman (2267) * Navigator ** Ito (2267) Appendices Connections External link * category:Federation starships category:Constitution class starships category:Achernar class starships category:Enterprise class starships category:Command cruisers Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships